High strength magnets such as neodymium magnets have many industrial uses. In some applications, a magnet needs to be picked up from a stored place such as a stack of magnets and moved to an intended place. However, it can be difficult to pull a selected magnet away from the stack due to strong magnetic field or attraction force between the magnets. It is more problematic if the selection and fixation of a magnet are steps of an assembly line because the long time needed to pick up the magnet will decrease the efficiency of the assembly line. Thus, there exists a need for a tool to handle the high strength magnet and reduce the time and effort to select a magnet from a stack of the magnets.